tdfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Anderson
Cody Anderson is a contestant on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. During his first time competing, he begins to get feelings for his teammate Gwen, who is annoyed by his advances. After returning to compete in the third season, his number one fan and stalker Sierra repeatedly makes advances on him, invading his privacy, and even tricking him into marrying her. Eventually he learns to deal with it, and the two become friends. Biography Before Total Drama Cody Anderson was born on April 21st, 1991 to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. He doesn't appear to be very close to his parents considering one year they forgot their son's birthday. Total Drama Island Once on the island, Cody was placed on the Screaming Gophers. He instantly began to form a crush on his teammate Gwen, making several advances on her and repeatedly getting turned down every time. While in the beginning he seems helpful to the team, jumping off the cliff and helping build the hot tub during the first challenge and creating extremely tough to dodge balls during the dodgeball game, as he went on, the team began to see less of a use for him. During the awake-a-thon challenge, he fell asleep relatively early, and during the phobia challenge, he failed to defuse a time bomb under pressure. During the canoeing challenge he was barely able to push his canoe in the water. After getting rejected by Gwen again, he confronts her, asking if it was about her feelings for Trent. After getting conformation that it was, he begins to set up the two, getting them in the same boat back on the way home, deciding if Gwen's happy, he's happy. While in the woods during the paintball deer hunting challenge, Cody asks Beth what's bothering her, and walks with her while she goes to confront Heather. After the two begin to fight, he takes the bag of chips Beth had and leaves, not knowing her was leaving a trail of crumbs behind him, causing a bear to find and maul him. Now in a full body cast and wheelchair, his team decides he's no longer useful, and eliminates him. As Beth walks him down the dock, he tries to warn her that her tiki idol is cursed, and that she needs to return it, but due to the cast covering his mouth, she couldn't understand. After bringing him to the end of the dock, Beth kisses his cheek in a friendly manor, and he rolls into the water, sinking into the lake. Sometime after, he ended up at Playa Des Losers, stating he's a quick healer and apparently fine now. During the finale, he returns to support Gwen, and after the million dollar competition is announced, he teams up with DJ, Owen, and Tyler. After finally getting the case, Cody ties the team together so no one can run off with the case, however while Owen stopped to go to the bathroom, Harold took the case. Eventually, they confront Justin who had the case at the time, managing to get it back. After falling off the cliff, they get tangled on a hanging rope from the hot air balloon that Courtney has, and soon after a bear also gets tangled on and begins climbing towards them. Once on the hot air balloon, they decide to jump onto the diving board when they're close enough, however Courtney grabs the case as they're falling. Soon after, the diving board breaks, and Cody falls into the water. After making his way over to the dock, he learns the case was eaten by a shark, and that he didn't qualify for the second season, but would be watching from the sidelines. Total Drama Action Cody, like the rest of the contestants who didn't qualify for the second season, returns to watch from the sidelines during the Aftermath show. Appearances Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (no lines) Trivia *Cody is labeled The Geek in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. *Cody's birthday is April 1st, 1991. Sierra stated his birthday was April Fools Day in Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1), and the year comes from him being 16 during the events of the first season (summer 2007). *Cody still sleeps with a stuffed Emu named Gerry as of Total Drama World Tour according to Sierra, who called his aunt pretending to be a telemarketer. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contestants